June Gloom
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: In a sea of black and graying hairs, dark subdued, formal garbs, the only color he saw and noticed were of his golden locks and her peculiar pink. By their twenty-third coincided visit on his best friend's grave, her past lover's resting place, Naruto realized he was in love.
1. PART 1

**Title: ****June Gloom**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Two-shot

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**! Obviously, lol.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**June Gloom**

**O_O_O**

…

…

_In a sea of black and graying hairs and dark subdued, formal garbs, the only color he saw and noticed were of his golden locks and her peculiar pink._

…

…

It was a gloomy weather complete with overcast, cloudy skies and slight drizzle that brought a cool temperature that late spring or early summer, June gloom they say, (honestly, he didn't really give a damn) for the mourners when he first caught a glimpse of her. It was such a fitting climate for that day, even the dead's family fitted in this weather (with their aristocratic looks and raven locks, some peppered with white).Yes, they fit in alright. That was probably why her coral colored tresses shocked him.

In a sea of black and gray, her _pink_ hair stood out.

But at that time, he didn't care. He remembered observing that girl with petal colored hair on his peripheral vision (for his eyes gravitate towards her form). He remembered feeling curious of her identity (for this was the first time he saw her). He remembered eyeing those bandages on her arms and legs (for it contrasts greatly on her black dress). He remembered asking himself why her eyes were cast down; although unnoticeable, why her shoulders were shaking at further scrutiny and oh, why she was making those pitiful sniffs (for he couldn't tolerate it now).

But at that time, he didn't care, not even giving a damn. He has no time to spare for he has his own grievances. He felt numb, oh so very numb. He was also stricken with grief for the person lying down on that casket. How dare he look so peaceful when he left so many people behind? He was his best friend, he was like a brother. For him, he was a confidante, his first friend, a brother in all sense except on blood – his very first bond outside his own immediate family.

And he lost that friend all because of a stupid car accident.

He stared bitterly at that six feet deep hole in the ground. He frowned, almost tearing the white flower to pieces. The family surrounding him was composed as always. That's what those damn fools who thought that displaying grief was a weakness were so proud of. The dead's immediate family comforting that pink haired woman who has her head bowed, eyes cast to the ground, the shaking of her shoulders now obvious and the sniffing a tone or two louder. She must have felt his gaze for she turned around to look and find her observer.

She turned and caught his eyes. And that oh, so green (definitely viridian) eyes met and pinned on him. He momentarily caught his breath. Her eyes were so beautiful, artistically crafted on her porcelain face. The only thing amiss was the loss of light on those precious emeralds. They looked so hurt, sadness accompanying grief, almost swallowing her whole.

But he could see that beyond that sadness, grieving and remembering, healing were underway.

…

"Such a poor thing."

Naruto turned to find the most sane (as far as normal people goes) Uchiha at his side, uttering those words. A quizzical raise of a brow and a demanded "What do you mean?" prompted the boisterous man (so much like himself and Obito) to expound his sentence.

The older man sighed and returned his gaze to that pink haired girl, "She was his fiancée. They were supposed to be wed three months from now." A helpless shrug and a weak smirk were directed to the blonde. At his shocked face, Shisui smirked and shared "You were always so far away with Ero-sensei so he didn't had the chance to introduce her to you." A fond glance swept to that simple ivory casket, "While he wouldn't say it out loud, he wanted you to meet her before the wedding at least." Another of that infuriating Uchiha smirk now laced with sadness and the older man continued, "The both of them were so in love…"

Everyone left already. The fresh grave of one_ Uchiha Sasuke_ pattered by the drizzle turned heavy rain. Everyone left already… everyone, except for two. He was standing a few feet from her; he silently watched as she refused people offering her a ride home, silently watched as she folded her umbrella despite the rain, silently watched as she stood there letting the rain wash her and silently watched as she lifted two fingers to her lips kissing it and then bringing it down to place it lovingly on the stone.

She turned and readied herself to leave when she saw him. He gave her a glance full of understanding of her loss they both shared.

She caught his gaze and finally smiled a small, miniscule smile. And then she turned around to leave and walked away, vanishing from his sight under the heavy rain.

…

…

…

He never saw her after that. He had almost completely forgotten about her actually. He almost lost the memories about the girl who almost became Mrs. Uchiha, about the girl who let the rain wash her and her tears (for he knew she let the rain fall on her to hide the pain), almost let the memories of the girl who placed her fingers on the stone so lovingly like it was Sasuke himself, slip from his mind.

The memory of that grief-stricken girl, the girl he didn't even know the name buried in the back of his mind.

Seasons passed and life continued on. Time wouldn't stop for those who grieve. It wouldn't wait for you. After all, it's all up to you to pick yourself up and continue on forward. Naruto helped his father's company, constantly visited Mikoto-san (for he knew how much she loved 'Sasuke-chan' and wanted to comfort her and _not_ because of her food), he didn't remove himself from the lives of the Uchihas just because Sasuke wasn't there anymore. But in all his time in there, he had not seen her. Not even once.

On the first year of anniversary of Sasuke's death, he opted to go after Sasuke's family visited and when he was completely sure he would be alone. Towing a bottle of sake which he clearly wanted to share even if drinks were forbidden in the cemetery and his drinking partner six feet under, he trudged his way towards the tombstone that marked his destination. He didn't expect to see her though.

She was carrying a bouquet of myriad flowers. Holding it with almost white knuckles, the light sniffing reached him. He walked silently so as not to startle her and then all stealth went in vain when he forgot to control his voice. So instead of a soothing and cool and comforting "Hey.", his greeting came out as his normal, loud, a bit cheerful "HEY."

She turned so fast, he was afraid she will have a whiplash. Blinking like an owl at him, she seemed to remember him for she smiled after a few seconds of staring (definitely awkward on his part), "Hey." So soft, almost like a whisper was her reply, very different from his own.

He grinned a little and then settled down in front of the epitaph. He opened the sake and poured some down on the stone, on the ground, and then lifted it to his lips to directly drink from it. He remembered his audience and turned to her. She was watching him, a ghost of a smile on her face. Lifting the bottle towards her, "I'm sorry I don't have any glass, I didn't expect some company. But would you like some?" He kindly offered.

The pink-haired woman shook her head no and then focused her gaze back to the grave. "No thank you, I was about to leave anyway." She placed her flowers and then he paused when she placed a basket too (He didn't realize she was holding one). He stared at the contents of the basket and belatedly realized it was tomatoes. He looked up to her and watched as she lifted her fingers and placing it on the epitaph oh so lovingly, just like what she did a year ago. Her fingers were almost reluctant to leave but he saw her squared her shoulders and titled her face to him. He focused his attention to her too; she smiled that same small smile and turned to leave.

She had almost reached the entrance of the cemetery when he started and stood up. He didn't know what came over him, but he shouted "Hey!" to catch her attention. He saw her turned and stopped and saw her looked up at him "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He waved a little, sake swishing inside the bottle, some of its contents spilling out.

He saw her bow, but he didn't hear her shout her name. He saw her turn around to leave and walked away, still wondering what her name is.

…

…

…

He never asked for her name. Not to Mikoto, not to any Uchihas. He didn't know why but he wanted her to introduce herself, or at the very least he'll ask her the next time he saw her. That is, if he could see her again. He knew next to nothing regarding that girl. Not a name nor a background, only her features and her so sad eyes.

It was Sasuke's birthday when he saw that heartbroken girl again. He took a break from work to celebrate it on his grave. He carried bags of omusubi (Sasuke's favorite) and nattō (Sasuke's least favorite) just to spite the dead off. Of course, he also brought with him ramen, still warm from his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku ramen. Unconventional, yes, but Naruto shrugged. Because of his constant travels outside of the country, he never had the chance to celebrate it on the recent years when Sasuke was still alive. He trudged his way up that little hill on the cemetery and momentarily stopped on his tracks when he saw her again. He continued his track though and stopped beside her, not taking his eyes off from the grave.

She turned and saw him bring the packed onigiri down beside her own. She smiled a little and continued her praying, Naruto doing the same. They were engulfed in complete silence after that. It was a bit stifling for him. Even with the damn bastard six feet under, Naruto hadn't experienced utter silence. Whenever he and Sasuke were together conversations were always filled with bickers and bets and challenges. He was racking his brain to think of anything to break down the ice when she softly spoke, voice broken and oh so dejected.

"I miss him. I miss him so, _so_ much." She discreetly wiped the first few tears with her hands but gave up all the same when the tears continued to flow. He gave her a sympathetic glance but turned his head so he wouldn't see her cry. He knew she appreciated it when she smiled a little and with a voice lighter than before she said, "Thank you." He shrugged; he too would like it if people wouldn't see his moment of weakness. Delicate sniffs filled the silence between them as they continued to kneel in front of Sasuke's grave. But again, she broken it down "He often talked about you, you know."

Startled, Naruto's wide eyes zeroed in on her frail and small (now that he noticed) form, "EH? Teme did?" He winced at his 'endearing' nickname to his best friend, thinking that he might have upset her. But he was surprised when he heard little giggles.

She looked directly at him, smiling, eyes red but there were no more tears, "Yeah. Always saying how dobe you are." At his disgruntled gaze and a playful look of betrayal casted to the tomb's way, the girl laughed, "But… you know, he always talked, albeit not directly on his words, so highly of you. Although it was laced with sarcasm and a bit of frustration, I could tell Sasuke-kun treated you as his best friend." She smiled wistfully and serenely, "Thank you for sticking by his side no matter how much of a jerk he could be."

Naruto nodded. They chatted about his forever lost friend, her forever gone lover. They both reminisced and recollect whatever memory they could remember. They talked like they were friends since a long time ago, like he or she had been part of his or her lives ever since. The connection all because of the same person they were reminiscing about. She was finally laughing when they noticed the time; his ramen had long gone cold, the sky already bleeding red and purple and orange.

They stood up, she dusted her skirt and like last time took her fingers to her lips and kissed it, placing it on top of the tombstone. Her eyes no longer red, still a bit puffy but he noticed there's a light and happy shine on it. She turned those emerald orbs on him and bowed, "Thank you for helping me remember." She lifted her head and gazed at the tomb again, eyes with a faraway look "A year had passed… and I was beginning to forget those little things. Every day I wake up and hope that someday everything will turn to normal, that I wish I could forget just to stop this pain. And yet at the last minute, I clung to his memories." She smiled a little, "And then as I hold on tighter to those precious memories, they begun to slowly vanish. I was beginning to be afraid that someday I will forget even his face." The pink haired girl faced him and said full of emotion, "Thank you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. He was embarrassed to be thanked for something so small, almost insignificant by this girl who almost became his best friend's wife. He smiled, "That was nothing to thank me for, Uhm… what was your name again?" _They were talking for hours and he didn't ask her name, how stupid could that be? _Naruto grumbled inside his head.

The girl smiled, eyes twinkling clearly finding it amusing, "Sakura. My name is Haruno Sakura."

…

…

…

He never asked her about her life. Never bothered to ask her about how she and Sasuke met, how they fell in love, what really happened that day of the accident, _who_ she really was. She never opened the topic so he didn't ask. But of course, he was curious. He never saw her on any Uchiha family functions, Mikoto fleetingly talked about her sometimes but it was laced with sadness, Itachi just became his normal self whenever he asked about her (meaning, he just turned his words this way and that way, giving him clues on who she was exactly and not giving straightforward answers clearly confusing him). Shisui never did tell anything after that one time in the funeral.

He was frustrated and was itching to know more about her. Her eyes were so open, her feelings always bare, emotions always on her sleeves, yet her past which was what he really wanted to know was always guarded. He really wanted to know more about her. Why? Although the main reason eluded him still, his mind reasoned that Sasuke wanted the both of them meet, so why not?

The both of them had only met on the cemetery. He noticed that she visits every last Sunday of the month. How he discerned it? It was because he often took that day to visit his friend's grave. It was the least busy day of the month for him. Most of his paper works for that month done already, so his Sundays were left if not on his home then on his friend's grave.

Every special occasion like his death anniversary, his birthday, sometimes at Christmas and even random days, the two of them often found each other's company in front of Sasuke's grave. They never really talked and planned what time and day one will go, but they always end up together in front of the tombstone. He had never seen her outside on the streets. Naruto often offered to drive her home but she always declined.

It was like her whole life was a mystery and the only link he has with her was this visits to the grave.

…

…

…

On their seventeenth visit that coincided (again), more or less two and a half years after Sasuke's death, Naruto asked a question that always bothered him. It was always at the back of his mind but he never voiced it out for fear that he might upset Sakura. Especially nowadays that her eyes were full of life compared to her dull emeralds a year ago, especially now that her laughs were lighter; Heck, he was glad she smiles that lighten her features now compared to the hollow one she wore.

But this question was just itching and bothering him, waiting to be answered.

So he breathed a deep breath and dived head on, "Sakura-chan, do you hate the Uchiha clan?"

Sakura paused on her sweeping of dried leaves and stood straighter. Naruto winced on the tensed form of the woman in front of him. He had obviously unsettled her. She turned to face him, eyes everywhere but on him. "It's not that I hate them or something." He watched as the small frown deepened on her brow, "They probably hate me, you know."

Clearly puzzled, Naruto inquired, "How? How could you say that they hate you?" As far as he could see, Sasuke's family did not hate her. Mikoto often times talk about her with a fond smile on her face. The smile may have been sad, but Naruto didn't think it was because she hated Sakura or something.

Sakura lowered her gaze to the grave wistfully, fingers fumbling the hems of her shirt, "That day… When Sasuke-kun died, he saved me." Her eyes misty and tears started to flow. She tried to wipe it away and Naruto helplessly watched her cry. Curse his curiosity, he felt guilty for making her remember those painful memories. Unaware of his inner turmoil, Sakura continued, "It was just so fast. Everything happened so fast. One moment we were crossing the street, and then all I felt and heard was someone pushing me and Sasuke screaming my name." She sniffed and smiled full of anguish to Naruto, "See, it isn't hard to think that they hate me. They never wanted me in their clan after all except for a select few. Most of them hated me and they probably think that I killed Sasuke-kun." She paused, eyes with a faraway look. "Not that I contradict them… Its okay, I think. It made me feel pain. It made me wallow in guilt." She buried her face in her hands, "Deep down… I-I really blame myself too."

Naruto watched her cry, watched her wipe those tears that seemed to flow endlessly. Guilt wallowing inside him, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He crossed the mere five feet of distance between them and without hesitation enveloped this frail girl with a hug. She was trembling and Naruto felt her stiffen. But with soothing words and gentle rubs and pats on her back, he soothed her worries and guilt with soft words and gentle voice. "I'm sorry if I have upset you, but it was not your fault. It was never your fault." He repeated it like a mantra, hoping it would reach her, wishing it would make her feel better. He tucked her head under his chin, closed his eyes and let her wet his shirt with her cries.

…

…

…

The following weeks were a bit awkward. On his part at least.

Their routine of eating in front of Sasuke's grave was still the same. They still clean it, still chatted and reminisce about his good friend but something was amiss. Something felt different. He felt something different inside him ever since he consoled her that day. For the love of all holy things, he didn't know why he felt like he was riding a roller coaster with her. Those monster flies (yeah, not butterflies, that's how it felt) were running havoc inside his stomach making him feel jittery and bubbly at the same time making his heart settle on his stomach whenever Sakura was near him.

And then the blushes! For the life of him, every time she was near, his ears felt like it was on fire. He had not felt anything like this before. Granted he didn't have any experience on every aspect of life, especially love. But seriously, he hoped that these feelings were just a simple crush.

Naruto's eyes wandered to her crouched form silently praying in front of Sasuke's grave. He could hear her whisper some words but he couldn't decipher it. He edged farther to give her privacy and watched as she kissed her fingers and placed it on the stone again. After a few minutes, he made his way towards her. Face with a serene smile, Sakura looked up and pinned her glittering viridian orbs (now livelier than a few months ago) on his face. He could feel it again. That damn blushes making its way to his ears. Oh how he wished it will just stop right there. He would die from embarrassment if she saw him blush on his cheeks.

Clearing his throat, he averted his gaze towards Sasuke's tombstone, anywhere just to avoid her gaze. He scrambled for a topic and just let any question blurt out of his mouth without filtering it or thinking about it. "Did you ever fight over something?" He said in rush, just to fill the gaping silence between them.

Sakura looked up, surprised at his question. She shook her head and adopting a pensive look on her face, she admitted, "Yes, always." She shrugged and elaborated, "He was such a possessive guy. And it always made me feel constricted but I guess that's how he showed he cared, or something." She giggled in remembrance, "We always fought because of that but I… I guess, I missed those times the most."

Naruto gulped; her words felt like he was sucker punched, her smile felt like a dagger in his heart. He shook his head and focused on her smiling face, "Did he…" He hesitated, feeling that it was such a personal question and he didn't like for her to feel uncomfortable but he _had _to know. "Did he ever break your heart?"

Her small smile vanished but the wistful look stayed, "Just once." She said while laying a gentle caress on the tombstone. Her eyes were dry, there were no tears, yet her words felt like she was crying. It wavered a little but she continued, "He broke my heart when his heart stopped beating. And I kind of hated him for that." She remarked dryly.

Naruto paused, surprised by the confession. Her face adopted a serene look but her eyes betrayed all the anguish she felt. His heart wanted to reach her broken one, his hands wanted to envelop her on a hug, crush her to him, he wanted to kiss every drop of her tears away. Above all else, he wanted her to relieve of her painful past… and he wanted, more than anything, to be her future.

By their twenty-third coincided visit on his best friend's grave, her past lover's resting place, Naruto realized he was in love.

…

…

**つづく**

…

…

**AN:** This fic is just a practice or a welcome back fic after a week of no updates nor writing. _This fic is a two-shot series_. The second part already half finished. _I'm very sorry if updates are slow, but please bear with me._ Life caught up (I had exam last week, so yeah) and I got stuck on some of my fics. I'm overcoming those glitches now.

_My Lovely Person Chapter three_ is mostly done. I just have to research on some things in there.

_I'm Sorry_, a re-upload, is still not finished.

_Of Film Girl and Lenses Chapter six_ is still not written yet.

I'll be posting some one-shots again. Please look out for that.

**Questions you might ask:**

**On Sakura and Naruto's seventeenth visit:** I said (or typed) that Sasuke was more or less two and a half years dead and yet it was only Sakura and Naruto's seventeenth visit to the tomb, why? Please remember that they met again on Sasuke's first death anniversary. It was then after that second meeting that a pattern or routine was established.

**Why Mikoto or anyone wouldn't contact her themselves:** I imagine them giving Sakura some space. Like both parties were on a stalemate and didn't know who would make the first move.

**Why Naruto could not find her outside of the cemetery:** Sakura declined his offers of driving her home, so he has no idea on where she lives. Again, he wouldn't ask the Uchihas because he felt that Sakura would tell him such details when she started to trust and open herself to him more. And it was mostly because the two of them were on different aspects of life. I could explain it more next chap.

I'm still grasping things (again). A week of no writing could do that to you, lol. Please forgive the errors and the shortness of this one.

Please read my other NaruSaku fics: _Difficult Love, Long Distance Love Affair, Pierrot, Words of Love, My Lovely Person and Of Film Girl and Lenses_

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_ and NO FLAMES please.**

**It would be great and I would love to receive some reviews. C:**

**~Katarin Kishika**


	2. PART 2

**Title:****June Gloom**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Two-shot

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME:**Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**! Obviously, lol.

**Dedicated to:** **happy everyday life, UnbelievablyBlue** and those three anonymous **'Guest'**. Since I don't want to be buried on the same grave as Sasuke, here's your update. Lol.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**June Gloom**

**O_O_O**

…

…

_In a sea of her own tears and misery, of faceless people who looked so much like him, her heart fluttered to that person's golden locks and midsummer blue eyes _

…

…

She remembered the raw pain of his leaving, remembered crying buckets of tears, of mourning everyday like there was no tomorrow, of screaming to every deity, every _God_ for time to stop and at least let her lick her wounds. She remembered wishing that there wouldn't be any tomorrow, of not waking up any longer.

Strange, she no longer felt that way.

And the scarier part of it was she didn't know why.

Sakura stared at the gravestone in front of her, searching for the answers that the grave obviously could not provide. The smooth stone felt cold to the touch… Tears blurred her vision. And here she thought she wouldn't cry again. Sobs wracked her petite form, tears flowed freely but she didn't bother to wipe it all. She had lost count on how many times she had cried in front of his grave already. But of all these times, this was the first time that she didn't cry because she felt lonely and abandoned and because she missed him _so_ much. Sakura cried because she was scared and confused.

Guilt. Oddly enough, that emotion was wreaking havoc inside her.

Calloused hands reached out and turned her trembling body to face the new comer. His blue eyes filled with concern and using the hem of his sleeves, he wiped away the tears. Muddled emeralds followed his movements before staring directly to his azure ones. "Hey." He smiled a little, "I'm sorry I don't have any handkerchief." One side of his lips twitched a little, "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to cry every time you're here." He said seriously, eyes piercing her as if to convince her that everything would be alright.

Lowering her eyes to stare at their almost touching toes, Sakura nodded minutely. Deep inside though, she wanted to tell him to stop. _'Stop being so kind to me… Stop confusing me.'_ She wanted to distance herself for him. She didn't want to feel these confusing feelings. She wanted everything to stop and she wanted to stay numb. Naruto made her feel all these. A loud sob escaped from her. She could feel Naruto tensing again. And it only took her a few seconds to realize that he had already encased her in a hug, crashing her body to his, tucking her head under his chin. She buried her face in her shirt. His smell penetrating her dazed mind, _'ramen… he smelled like ramen'._ Clenching her hand into tiny fists on his chest, she willed her mind to stop and to just _feel_.

"I'm here Sakura-chan. I won't ever leave you." He breathed in her hair sincerely.

'_Stop it… Stop making me fall for you.'_

Guilt gnawed on the pit of her stomach.

…

…

…

"You're losing weight, Forehead girl." Worry laced those words despite the _endearing_ nickname. Perfectly lined eyebrows furrowed further when she heard no reply from her pink-haired best friend. She watched with concern as Sakura only stared at her friend as she gulped her second cup of coffee for the first hour of their shift. And they were only stationed on the day shift, how many cups of coffee could this girl finish whenever she took the night shift? She shook her head when Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders, the bags under her eyes more prominent as each day passed making Ino anxious. "You should rest."

Shrugging her shoulders again, Sakura said "Don't worry about me Ino-pig. I'm okay. I need this." It was no question that Sakura was workaholic but whatever it was that was happening now was making Ino wish that Tsunade was here to see her apprentice and so that the older blonde could give Sakura a good lecture (beating, straightening up, etc.). God knew how Sakura needed that now. But alas, Tsunade was not here now at Konoha because of a convention done in Kiri.

Ino sighed, "Would you like to talk about it?" She was not Sakura's best friend for nothing. She could read Sakura like an open book. Not that it's hard to begin with, but still Ino was proud she could pinpoint what exactly Sakura was feeling about most of the time.

Sakura remained silent for a few minutes before turning to Ino with lost eyes. Her hands hovering to the handle of the cup, Sakura let it fall to her side. Ino heard her sigh, defeated, tired, very different from the spirited girl she knew. "I don't know what to do anymore…" Sakura's voice trembled, "I feel like I'm betraying him… but I don't know what to do anymore. I couldn't stop it. I don't even know if I wish or wanted it to stop."

Ino crossed the remaining distance between them and hugged the distraught girl. She knew about Sakura's growing feelings for Sasuke's best friend because of their girl talks. It may not have been obvious to Sakura but Ino knew that right from the start that what friendship they had established would grow into something more. Patting her hair and with soothing hands that only Ino or Sakura's mother could give, she said "It's only natural, Sakura. I doubt Sasuke would think that you are betraying him in any way. It's almost three years." Ino looked straight into Sakura's eyes, fierce and intense, reprimanding yet comforting, "So stop thinking it's your fault. It's nobody's fault. If he could make you happy, then go for it. Sasuke… Sasuke would want you to move on and live your life." Shaking Sakura a little for emphasis, "He died protecting you, so please cherish your life more and enjoy it."

Before Sakura could reply a loud beeping noise from Sakura's pager broke their conversation. Frowning, Sakura reached a hand to read it, "I'm needed in the emergency room." Sakura made her way towards the door, reaching for the handle to open it; Ino stared at her best friend's back "Ino… I'm sorry for making you worry. I'll think about what you said." A lengthy pause and yet Sakura didn't move from her place in front of the door, "And thank you." She then opened it and made a hasty way towards the emergency room.

Ino smiled in silence, glad that she could help (and really, push that girl to the right direction), "You're welcome."

…

…

…

As Sakura made her way towards the emergency room, Moegi, an intern, who was already waiting for her handed her a clipboard with the information of her new patient. "Haruno-senpai, I'm glad I saw you. Here is the information of your new patient." Accepting the clipboard so she could read it on the way, she asked, "What happened?"

Shrugging and matching Sakura's fast pace, Moegi answered her superior's question, "A group of three men entered the emergency room recently. From witness's accounts and from what we could discern, they were trying to mug a teenage boy."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "How was the boy?"

Here, Moegi smiled, "Oh, don't worry senpai. We took care of him first. He only got a few scrapes but he's relatively okay. Thank goodness there was someone who helped him." Moegi said relieved while shaking her head as she remembered the sorry state of the muggers.

Sakura cocked an elegant brow in question, "Really now?" Well, seems like there's a hero in town. But seriously, three men against an adolescent boy? It was a good thing someone helped.

Moegi nodded eagerly, clearly wanted to relay the news "Yes, senpai. And he delivered all the injuries to all of them. No help at all." Moegi gushed excitedly. "And, and, and senpai, he's your patient now. That's why I'm here; I'll escort you to his room." She gestured wildly, excitement could not be contained.

Well, Sakura could not fault the girl. It's not everyday someone rescues another in need. Especially facing muggers all by him self. She listened as cheerful Moegi chatted about this mysterious guy. Remembering the clip board earlier, she opened and scanned it to know what she would be facing. Hm, it seemed like there was only a gash from a knife one of the muggers branded. It probably needed stitching. Scanning her eyes up, her steps faltered and eventually stopped when she saw the name.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sending Sakura a quizzical look, Moegi asked, "Yes, senpai? That's your patient's name." She reached the handle to slide the door open. Without asking for her senpai's reply, she opened it. The blond haired man sat on one of the beds, disgruntled but overall seemed alright except for a large gash on his arms.

The clipboard clattered as it landed on the floor, Sakura's hold on it loosened, "Oh."

"Sakura-chan?"

…

…

…

"I didn't know you work here." Naruto said casually; too casual for Sakura whose heart was thudding deep inside. Now he knew where she worked. She could feel his eyes following her movement as she finished stitching his wound. Her long hair bound in a ponytail was slowly escaping from the bun, Sakura deftly pushed it back and forced her eyes to concentrate on the task. She knew that Naruto knew she was starting to feel awkward of his presence ever since that day. But she never pushed him away (which she was secretly glad despite it all; she didn't know what she would do if she ever did push him away) and never indicated she hated to be with him (because she did not, but every minute the guilt welled deep within) and Sakura started to cherish every moment spent with him (because she loved every minute of it).

"You never asked." She said cheekily with a small smile.

Naruto's ears blushed; Sakura noticed. Coughing on his fist, Naruto said, "Well, I guess I'll start asking more about you from now on." He pouted slightly.

Sakura giggled a bit at his childish antics. Her heart sped up at his words but pushed it at the back of her mind. She stood up and started cleaning the place and throwing the things not needed anymore. She then signed his form and instructed him to go to the counter.

He was about to go when he turned around and said, "Tomorrow… will you be going to the cemetery tomorrow?" He asked. A flash of unknown emotion passed through his eyes. But before Sakura could read it, it was gone. Shrugging at his peculiar behavior, Sakura nodded "Yes. It's the third year after all."

Three years, three long years since that day. Sakura's eyes grew murky with memories. But before she could dwell on it and the growing guilt and confusion, Naruto held her hand and squeezed it. Raising her head, she saw his tender smile, "I'll see you then, Sakura-chan." He then dipped low to place a kiss on her cheeks and then abruptly turned and left.

Sakura was left there in the room blushing to the roots of her hair.

…

…

…

She opened the black wiry gate towards the cemetery, Sasuke's favorite omusubi and tomatoes in tow. The clouds gathered ominously and looked like any minute now would rain. The wind swept strongly and blew her unbound hair, her clothes rustled but she didn't bother to fix it. She hated this weather. But she admits it was fitting for such a sad occasion. She was so deep in thought that walking to the cemetery was a blur. Naruto's behavior yesterday still baffled her; he seemed so excited and was fidgety. It was like he was keeping a secret from her or something.

Brows furrowed and different scenarios playing on her mind, Sakura picked the best one she could think of so far. Naruto would be playing a prank on her. Sakura was so sure. Sasuke told her stories about his best friend's mischievous streak but fortunately Sakura had not seen it so far.

But of all the things, of all the scenarios that played out in her brilliant mind, never did it cross her mind that this scene would play out.

A beautiful black haired woman rushed and engulfed her in a hug; she could hear her sobbing and feel her patting her hair. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized who this person was. Her eyes roved the cemetery for other people. Emerald eyes settled on four more people before her. Three raven locked men with equally obsidian eyes and one grinning golden haired man who wore his infamous grin stared at them. They were not supposed to be here at this time. For three years, she stayed out of their way; for three years, she grieved and cried alone thinking that these people despised her more than anything. A choked sob escaped Sakura, "M-Mikoto-san?"

The older woman hummed and nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you thought we hated you. I'm sorry if it took long enough for us to gather our courage and reach out." She said in a calming voice, her words piercing Sakura from deep within. She continued brushing Sakura's hair, now rocking back and forth.

"But- But… he died, I-It was my fault. If it weren't for me… He, he would still be – " Sakura sobbed brokenly, eyes desperate for them to throw harsh words at her to ease her guilt. She expected that from them, expected them to be angry at her. But never did it enter her mind that they would be here, Mikoto hugging her, eyes filled with understanding.

Eyes looking directly at Sakura, Mikoto said, "Hush now. Sasuke-chan wouldn't want for you to blame yourself. Besides, there was nothing to forgive. It was not your fault. And Sakura-chan, I think Sasuke-chan wouldn't want you to think that he saving you was a mistake."

Sakura's eyes widened at her words, she never saw it that way. Shaking her head no, Sakura said "I never thought S-Sasuke-kun saving me was a mistake. I never – " Mikoto smiled at the younger girl making her pause.

"Then how about enjoying life a little more now?" Itachi said, arms crossed as he watched her almost sister. He could see the stress on Sakura's face. The brightness on her eyes three years ago dimmed a bit. "Be happy. Move on, start living, and start loving again. My Otouto would not want you to bind yourself to him this way."

Someone snickered, everyone's eyes turned to Shisui who was hiding his snickers behind his hands. Noticing everyone's attention on him, he waved his hand and said "Oh, nothing, nothing. It just that that's the most words I heard Itachi say." Itachi who was standing beside his older cousin groaned.

Sakura's lips twitched and it did not go unnoticed on the Uchiha matriarch's sharp eyes. "Come on now Sakura, let's greet Sasuke-chan."

Sakura followed Mikoto with a smile, Shisui flocking her side as she reached him. He caught her on a big warm hug and tickled her a little; Itachi and Fugaku gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. These people made her warm inside, made all those guilt fade away a little, made the burden lighter. A few tears escaped but Sakura knew it was neither of sadness nor guilt. It was of happiness and acceptance. That at last a part of her worries settled down.

Her eyes sought that person's eyes who she knew made these possible. Bright emerald met mischievous blue, and Sakura smiled. Really smiled genuinely. She mouthed a soft "Thank you." On his direction.

He smiled, reached out for her hand and lightly squeezed it, "Welcome home."

She looked at the people surrounding her; Mikoto's motherly and kind face, Itachi and Fuaku's stoic one, Shisui's smirk laced with mischievousness. Sakura then turned to the grave in front of her and her emerald eyes travelled to meet Naruto's sapphire ones, "Yeah, I'm home."

…

…

…

The guilt was still gnawing inside of her. At first, Sakura knew it was because of the knowledge that she survived while he died sacrificing it to save her. That here she was, alive and well while the person most important for her was six feet under. But now… But now…

Sakura played with the grass beside her while she listened as Naruto chatter about work. How he could stray from one subject to another was beyond her. This was their twenty-sixth unspoken, coincided meeting. It still baffled her how they usually found the other here on the cemetery more than outside. A soft smile grazed her lips as Naruto talked about his 'Ero-jiji'. She has not met the man but wanted to for it seemed like he had a great influence to Naruto's character.

Soft wind blew and Sakura's eyes drifted to the tombstone in front of her. Her heart throbbed painfully and she reached out to trace the name carved to the stone. She noticed the lack of chatter and turned her head to see that Naruto had stopped talking. He was watching her intensely; her movements were followed by his piercing eyes. She paused on tracing the letters and dumbly watched as Naruto lifted his hand. He reached out for hers, held it and started interlacing hers with his.

Sakura blushed brightly, her face steaming with heat. _'Stop… don't make it harder. Stop making me fall. Please…'_ She scrunched her eyes close, not wanting to stare at the blue depths of his mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

"Tomorrow. I want to tell you something tomorrow. Please come and meet me." Naruto said and then he unlaced their hands and left.

She opened her eyes and watched his back as he walked further away from her, feeling confused and scared.

Before she was scared of her growing feelings for him, of betraying Sasuke… Now, it scared her to think that he would walk away from her life. That unlike Sasuke who went to a place where she could never reach him, Sakura was scared that Naruto would leave her because she never reached out and held him back.

…

…

…

Tomorrow came too soon for Sakura who was torn because of guilt and love. She knew she loved Naruto. It was different from Sasuke but it was still love nonetheless. The extent of it was still unknown to her. All she knew was that she couldn't possibly live if he ever left her side. It was selfish. It made her feel that she was making a replacement out of him. But… but whenever he was near, she felt warm, she felt safe, and she felt loved. And she desperately wanted to make him feel that way in return without making him feel like a rebound or that she was using him.

She was walking aimlessly around the city. Naruto didn't say any specific time so Sakura was not in a hurry. Walking helped her think, helped her distract herself if she wanted to. She was about to enter a tea shop when someone called her name. She turned around and saw Mikoto walking towards her. Upon reaching Sakura, Mikoto laced their arms together and dragged her inside the tea shop saying something about girl time and whatnot. Sakura smiled a little at the older woman.

Tea was served and silence engulfed and filled the space between the two. Sakura didn't know what to talk about. Heck she didn't even know if girl time was the real reason why Mikoto dragged her inside with her. There was an unknown flash of emotion that passed on Mikoto's face when she dragged her. Sakura didn't know if her eyes were deceiving her or not.

"Moving on doesn't mean you don't love him anymore." Mikoto said abruptly that Sakura almost choked on her chamomile tea. She stared dumbly at the older woman. But Mikoto continued on a soothing voice, not deterred by Sakura's unresponsiveness, "As I said, Sasuke-chan wouldn't mind if you will love another." She paused and then added. "As long as he will make you happy." Her smile undid Sakura, a tear escaped but despite it all, Sakura smiled.

"Does he make you happy, Sakura?"

"Yes… very much so."

Mikoto smiled and squeezed her hand, "Then go on. Grasp that happiness and never let go."

…

…

…

She slammed the large, black wiry gates of the cemetery open. She barreled her way towards the same place where she smiled at him the first time. The wind blew so hard, her hair was being blown everywhere; the light drizzle earlier as she made her way towards the cemetery was now almost a full blown rain. The large fat drops falling on her, gray clouds moved, with the wind bringing more rain.

She saw him standing in front of Sasuke's grave. She noticed he never bothered to open his umbrella and like her let the rain fall on himself. He turned when he heard her footsteps. Blue eyes met her emerald ones. They stared at each other's eyes, searching, filled with longing. It was her that broke their eye contact first and lowered it to the grave. Naruto crossed the distance between them, reached for her hand and held it in that familiar way. His tan hands contrasted with her pale ones, calloused fingers slightly rubbed hers.

"I love you." Straightforward, so like him.

"I know." Sakura smiled a little.

Silence stretched between them, Naruto still holding her hands. But as seconds ticked by, his confident hold on her started to slip and loosen. Sakura's eyes widened and her eyes flew immediately towards his. She saw doubt and insecurity, dismay and despair. She whimpered and laced their hands together, clutched on his hand tighter.

Naruto's eyes widened. An experimental squeeze was answered with one of her own. He looked straight to her eyes, emerald depths filled with longing, of determination… of love.

With hands still interlaced, Naruto hugged Sakura, crushed her body to him, and tucked her under his chin, breathing her scent in. Neither noticed the still progressing rain that was soaking them now to their bones, neither noticed the wind blowing much harder that made their hair whipped with it.

Sakura broke the silence with her whispered question, "Don't you feel like you're a rebound? Won't you feel like a replacement? I'm only starting to move on; I-I can't guarantee I could bring you as much happiness as you bring me." She said, wanting him to understand, hoping to convey with her eyes the things she was still not ready to say _'But I love you, and I'm willing to take a chance. But please… understand.'_

Naruto smiled and squeezed her trembling body, "I don't feel like a replacement at all. I'm just glad you're here with me and I treasure every moment I spend with you." Disentangling himself from their embrace, he grinned widely at Sakura, wordlessly saying he understand if she could still not say those words yet. He then turned to face the grave and with all the sincerity she had ever seen on his face, he said "Oi Sasuke-teme, you don't have to worry about Sakura anymore. I promise I'll take care of her and make her happy."

Sakura smiled at him, that despite the seriousness of his voice and face, he could still call Sasuke that name. She turned to the last resting place of her past lover. _'Being happy… I know you wanted it for me. With him, I know I have a shot at it. I hope you're happy for me.'_ She felt Naruto held her hands and tugged lightly.

She smiled one more time at Sasuke's grave and turned her twinkling emerald eyes to the person beside her. The one she knew that would bring her happiness, the one she knew who loved her whole-heartedly… the one she knew she whole-heartedly love in return.

She may not say 'I love you' yet, but Sakura knew that Naruto knew how she felt and that someday, she could voice it out loud. She needed time, and Naruto was sure she could all have it as long as she stayed by his side.

The wind slowed down yet the rain still fell on them that brought a cool temperature that late spring or early summer, June gloom they say. It was the same dreary weather when they first met that fateful day and it was the same weather (heavy rain and cold wind) on their twenty-seventh coincided (first agreed) visit on his best friend's grave, her past lover's resting place, that Naruto confessed his love. A love that was returned not with words but with actions and acceptance.

By their thirty-eight visit on Sasuke's grave, Sakura and Naruto proudly announced to his dear best friend, her past love that Sakura was engaged.

…

…

_In a sea of green grass and white crosses, of soft winds and light drizzle, a man with golden locks kissed a woman with pink hair. Both colors stood out and somewhere, so far away, black eyes shined with happiness for the both of them._

…

…

…

**終わり**

…

…

…

AN: Finished at last. I might add an epilogue. Hm, would you want that?

Again, this update was **dedicated to** my lovely reviewers, **happy everyday life, UnbelievablyBlue, 'Guest', 'Guest', and 'Guest'. **

**Questions you might ask:**

**Why no actual kiss: **Because I think it would feel weird if one could kiss someone yet not say I love you. Sakura obviously was not ready yet. She was slowly healing, slowly moving on. And we wouldn't want to rush the moment no matter how ideal it is to say I love you too that time. Well, that's what I think anyway.

Hope you enjoyed this fic. _Don't forget to make my day be leaving a review_. It would be nice to get some…

Please read my other NaruSaku fics: _My Lovely Person, Time Loop Love Story,_ _Difficult Love, Long Distance Love Affair, Pierrot, Words of Love and Of Film Girl and Lenses._

Come on, make me feel loved by leaving reviews.

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
